JEU DE PISTE
by pavarotti62
Summary: Blaine croise le regard de Kurt au café, un vrai coup de foudre mais quand la timidité s'en mêle, il reste les mots, les SMS, Blaine s'amuse à flirter avec Kurt par correspondance, jusqu'à ce que les SMS soit plus chaud. Rated M par la suite.
1. Chapter 1

UN JEU DE PISTE INTERRESSANT

Un matin comme tous les autres, je me préparer pour aller au lycée, au bout d'une heure j'étais enfin prêt. Mon père me déposait au passage, je rentrerai avec Finn, c'est alors que mon père m'appela.

B : Kurt Hummel si tu n'es pas dans la voiture dans une minute, tu pars à pied.

K : j'arrive papa, bonjour Carole. Il a quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu lui as fait subir quoi pour qu'il soit de cette humeur.

C : rien je t'assure, il a rendez vous pour le prêt pour le garage, il veut agrandir le local.

K : oh je vois, je ferai mieux d'y aller. Bonne journée Carole.

C : toi aussi Kurt

B : AH ! bien quand même. Tu exagère quand même, on ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps dans une salle de bain, ce n'est pas humain.

K : Je sais papa, allez en route.

Au bout de dix minutes j'arrivais au lycée, je descendais de la voiture et regarda mon père.

K : bonne chance papa pour ton rendez vous.

B : comment tu sais ?

K : Carole, tu aurais pu me mettre au courant. Mais ce n'est pas grave, à tout à l'heure.

B : merci fiston, je te tiens au courant promis. Bonne journée.

K : merci.

Je filais à l'intérieur du lycée et me dirigeais vers mon casier. Au moment où je l'ouvrais une lettre en tomba. Il y avait inscrit en lettre doré « Kurt » j'hésitais à l'ouvrir mais m'exécutais quand même.

« Est ce que tu crois au destin, et au moment parfait et magique où tu te dis c'est lui. »

Bizarre, Kurt se demandais de qui pouvais être ce message. Il entra dans l'auditorium, l'air soucieux.

R : Kurt ca va ?

K : oui, je suis juste ailleurs, j'ai reçu un message dans mon casier. Tiens lis.

R : oh, tu as un admirateur, et c'est qui ?

K : aucune idée, en tout cas c'est quelqu'un qui sait que je suis gay.

R : attend la prochaine

K : s'il y a une prochaine, on verra bien.

Je passais la journée avec mes amies, et les membres du glee Club, en fin de journée avant de rentrer chez moi, je retournais à mon casier pour récupérer mon blouson, et je trouvais un autre mot. La même lettre en lettre d'or « Kurt »

F : Kurt dépêche, je te ramène ce soir, tu te rappelles

K : j'arrive Finn.

J'ouvrais la lettre, et la lit

« Le rouge te vas à merveille, et j'aime entendre le son de ta voix, je t'offre un café ? Demain, 9h au lima. »

Je repartir en direction de la voiture de Finn qui m'attendais depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

F : qu'est ce que tu foutais mec ?

K : c'est bon j'arrive. Tiens Rachel. (Tendant la lettre)

R : encore une, il met la barre haute

K : il me donne rendez vous, demain au lima, à 9 h, et si c'étais un psychopathe, un cinglé homophobe.

R : tu veux y aller ou pas ?

K : oui mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seul.

F : tu sais vraiment pas qui ca pourrait être ?

K : non pas du tout.

F : je t'emmène si tu veux, demain on part ensemble un peu plus tôt et c'est tout.

K : merci Finn.

Le lendemain matin, comme pris d'une nervosité inhabituelle, j'étais prêt avant Finn, ce qui surprit mon père et Carole.

B : un truc que je devrais savoir Kurt ?

K : non papa, je suis juste matinal c'est tout, on y va Finn ?

F : on y va.

C : au revoir les garçons,

F&K : au revoir.

B : ils sont bizarres ce matin ?

C : oui mais bon, je crois qu'il ne faut pas chercher en savoir plus.

B : ouais.

Kurt et Finn arrivèrent au Lima café à 9h 00 comme prévu, et Kurt se dirigea vers la caisse, au cas où il saurait quelque chose. La serveuse le regarda.

S: Kurt, Kurt Hummel?

K: euh , oui !

S : tenez un café latté avec deux sucres et la crème chantilly,

K : comment vous savez ?

S : oh il y a un mot avec.

Kurt pris le café, et le mot, puis sorti son porte monnaie.

S : non, non, il est déjà payé.

Kurt fut surpris et retourna s'assoir avec Finn et se mis à lire le mot.

« J'espérer que tu apprécie ton café, je voudrais te connaitre mieux. Savoure le il est offert avec le cœur, mon cœur, »

Là ca devenait vraiment flippant, il fallait que je sache qui s'était. Comment il ou elle connaissait mon café préféré, la serveuse bien sur, elle a du lui dire. Je crois que je vais demander de l'aide à quelques amies espionnes, les filles sont douées dans ce domaine. Je textais donc Mercedes et Tina, et bien sur Rachel.

SMS KURT :

S.O.S. besoin d'aide pour mission spéciale, rendez vous au lima café dans une demis heure.

SMS TINA :

OK

SMS MERCEDES :

Je suis avec Rachel, on arrive, l'admirateur secret ?

SMS KURT :

Rachel ne sais vraiment pas tenir sa langue.

Un peu plus tard au Lima Café. Kurt était en compagnie de ses amies, Rachel avait expliqué aux filles la situation. Mercedes proposa quelque chose au quel Kurt ne s'attendait pas

M : écris lui toi aussi, laisse la lettre à la serveuse, elle doit le connaitre.

K : ca serai plus simple de lui demander.

R : Mercedes à raison, joue avec ses arguments, et puis au moins on verra qui il est.

K : tu crois ?

T : oui Kurt et les files et moi on va rester là, comme ça on verra comment il est.

K : ok, mais je mets quoi sur le mot.

M : merci pour le café.

K : ok, simple mais direct. Rachel tu aurais une feuille.

Kurt écrivit le mot sur un bout de papier, et continua à discuter avec les filles, vu qu'il avait l'après midi de libre. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, des régionales, de la mode, du dernier scoop au lycée. Puis en partant Kurt tendit le mot à Martha, la serveuse, lui demandant de la donner au monsieur qui avait offert le café, elle acquiesça avec un sourire. En partant Kurt bouscula un jeune homme assis au bar, renversant son café sur lui, loin de s'imaginer qu'il était l'auteur des mots.

K : pardon, je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas brulé au moins.

Bl : c'est chaud oui mais ca va aller,

K : laissez-moi-vous en offrir un autre. Encore mille excuses.

M : Kurt tu fais quoi ?

K : j'arrive Mercedes. Tenez Martha pour le café du jeune homme

Bl : c'est trop gentil merci.

K : je dois filer, désolé, au revoir.

Kurt fila vers les filles sans vraiment prêter attention au jeune homme, il avait juste remarqué ces vêtements différents des autres lycéens, il portait un uniforme de la dalton académie.

Blaine regarda la vendeuse avec un léger sourire.

M : Je crois que ce mot est pour vous jeune homme

Bl : merci.

M : pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que c'était vous les mots,

Bl : je suis bien trop timide pour ca, je manque d'assurance en matière de rendez vous amoureux.

M : oh je vois, il est mignon, et c'est un gentil garçon.

Bl : ca ne vous fait rien que je sois…

M : gay, non pas du tout, Kurt l'est aussi.

Bl : Kurt, c'est un joli prénom.

M : vous devriez vous lancer.

Bl : oui peut être.

M : il dit quoi le mot.

Bl : Merci pour le café, mais ce serai plus simple si je savais qui vous êtes.

M : et bien remerciez à votre tour. Si il l'est intelligent comme je pense, il fera le lien entre vous et le café.

Bl : c'est une bonne idée.

Le lendemain matin, kurt se rendit au lima café, comme la veille espérant avoir un autre mot, cette histoire le troubler, il voulait connaitre ce mystérieux inconnu, comme il l'avait espérer, Martha lui tendit son café matinal avec un autre mot.

K : merci Martha, il est payé, je suppose.

M : oui tout a fait.

K : et vous ne me direz pas qui c'est !

M : Non.

Kurt alla s'assoir, et ouvrit le mot, il était un peu plus long,

« J'aime te regarder sourire, rire avec tes amies, j'aime cette façon que tu as de porter un nœud papillon, celui d'hier était sublime, noir et rouge, deux couleurs qui te vont à merveille, je crois que je sui amoureux de vous, Kurt Hummel. Et j'apprécie de voir qu'aucun garçon n'était à tes cotés, le café était parfait merci, même si ma chemise est foutue. »

Kurt posa son café, et regarda autour de lui peut être était il là. Il s'attarda sur la dernière phrase, « ma chemise est foutue »

K : oh mon dieu, le gars que j'ai bousculé hier. Ca ne peut être que lui.

Bl : oui c'est moi !

Kurt eu un sursaut et cru mourir devant la beauté du jeune homme, il semblait avoir perdu la parole. Mais celui-ci s'éloignait déjà, Kurt se posa la question, fallait-il le suivre ou pas, il ne réfléchissais pas et couru à l'extérieur du Lima Café, mais le jeune homme avait disparu.

K : c'est quoi son problème ?

Un peu plus loin au coin de la rue.

Bl : tu n'es qu'un idiot fini, Blaine Anderson, un véritable crétin. Tu n'a même pas le cran de l'aborder….


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt avait besoin de parler à Rachel, il se rendit chez elle, se gara devant chez elle et sonna à la porte, les papas de Rachel lui ouvrit.

L : bonjour Kurt, tu viens voir Rachel ?

K :Bonjour Lee Roy, oui elle est là ?

L : dans sa chambre avec Mercedes. Tu connais le chemin.

K : merci.

Kurt frappa à la porte de Rachel, et attendis qu'on lui ouvre.

R : tu peux entrer papa, si tu n'a pas peur des masques.

K : désolé ce n'est que moi.

M : hé ! Bonjour Kurt, comment ça va.

K : ca va, les filles je sais qui sait le mystérieux garçon aux lettres.

R : c'est qui, on le connait,

K : ben en fait moi non plus,

M : mais tu viens de dire que tu le connaissais.

K : ou et non, en fait je lui ai renversé son café, sur sa chemise hier en le bousculant au Lima café, mais je ne connais ni son nom, ni son prénom, je sais juste qu'il porte un costume gris et noir à passepoil rouge et qu'il a des yeux vert à tomber.

R : attend, un uniforme ?

K : oui c'est ça

R : La dalton académie, Kurt, souvient toi les régionales, les Warblers, ils avaient un uniforme identique à ton mystérieux garçon.

K : oui tu as raison, j'aurais du faire le lien. Mais comment savoir le quel sait,

M : tu as vu ses yeux c'est déjà un début.

K : oui c'est vrai. Dites vous faisiez quoi les filles ?

R : masque au Guacamole, tu veux ?

K : oui avec grand plaisir, j'ai besoin de me détendre et après manucure les filles.

M : ca me va moi,

K : c'est bon d'être avec des filles.

Kurt parti en fin de soirée de chez Rachel, son père et Finn l'attendais dans le salon.

B : tu étais où ?

K : c'est un interrogatoire. J'étais avec Rachel et Mercedes, masque manucure, coiffure, mode, je continue ?

B : non non c'est bon, on a compris. Un jeune homme est passé au garage tout à l'heure, il te chercher, il m'a laissé ca pour toi.

K : oh, merci papa, je vais dans ma chambre.

B : ton petit ami ?

K : je n'ai pas de petit copain papa, je vais prendre une douche.

Kurt laissa Finn et son père devant le match de foot et fila dans sa chambre. Il savait que c'était une autre lettre mystérieuse, il avait reconnu l'écriture, il avait osé venir jusque chez lui, il s'asseye sur le lit et l'ouvrit.

« Kurt, je pense que tu dois avoir une petite idée de qui je suis à présent, je te laisse mon téléphone portable, si l'envie t'en prenais. Je hâte d'entendre le vibrato sensuel de ta voix prononcé mon prénom : BLAINE. »

Kurt posa la lettre sur son lit tout pensif et quelque peu excité par la dernière phrase de la lettre. Il savait son prénom et avait son numéro de téléphone. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?

Rachel, Rachel, vite. Il prit son téléphone.

K : allo Rachel c'est Kurt,

R : Kurt mais tu viens de partir !

K : je sais, Rachel il est passé au garage, il m'a laisse son numéro de téléphone, et une autre lettre, il m'a dit que ma voix se trouvait être sensuelle, qu'il voulait que l'a l'appelle, Blaine, c'est son nom, il veut que je l'appelle, Rachel. (Kurt avait dis tout ca d'une traite)

R : oh ! Kurt du calme, respire, bien, tu as son numéro, et son prénom, allez fonce, c'est qu'un coup de fil, il n'est pas à coté de toi.

K : oui tu as raison, je dois me lancer.

R : ok, tien moi au courant.

K : merci Rachel.

Kurt respira un grand coup, puis composa le numéro, au bout d'une sonnerie, puis deux, Blaine finit par décrocher.

Bl : Allo, Blaine Anderson à l'écoute.

K : je, je, (Kurt raccrocha) tu es stupide Kurt, tu vas lui dire quoi ?

Kurt soupira et s'étendit sur son lit.

PDV BLAINE.

C'était Kurt, j'aurais reconnu sa voix sur un simple mot, il est certainement trop timide tout comme moi, au moins j'ai son numéro maintenant. Je l'enregistre et lui envoie un message.

SMS BLAINE :

Bonjour Kurt, visiblement tu as eu mon mot. J'avais raison ta voix est sensuelle. J'aime sentir l'hésitation dans tes mots. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Mais sache que j'ai pensé à toi toute l'après midi, jamais un garçon ne m'avait fait l'effet que tu me fais, c'est drôle comme les mots me vienne plus facilement, moi qui sui d'habitude très timide, pour toi, je pourrais déplacer des montagnes.

SMS KURT :

Comment tu peux dire ca on ne se connait pas.

SMS BLANE,

Toi, tu ne me connais pas, par contre j'ai l'impression de connaitre depuis des années, c'est comme si tu étais une évidence pour moi. Tu me rends fou

SMS KURT

Quand tu dis que tu penses à moi, tu entends quoi par là.

SMS BLAINE

Et bien c'est un peu gênant, mais tu me fais un effet pas possible.

SMS KURT

Oh non ne me dit pas que tu te masturbe.

SMS BLAINE

C'est un peu direct mais effectivement. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas choqué.

SMS KURT :

Je dois te laisser, au revoir.

SMS BLAINE :

Au revoir Kurt, à bientôt.

Kurt était devenu tout rouge, et son jean commençais à le serrer, c'était nouveau pour lui, il n'avait ressenti ca pour un garçon, et encore moins pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait avait vraiment besoin d'une douche. Il verrait bien demain.

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla pour les cours, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, il remonta chercher son blouson quand son portable vibra.

SMS BLAINE

Bonjour, mon doux rêve, je pars en cours, bonne journée à toi.

SMS KURT :

Merci, bonne journée à toi aussi.

Kurt s'étais remis à rougir quand Finn s'approcha

F : eh mec ca va tu es tout rouge.

K : euh oui ca va.

Kurt souri doucement, il avait envie de le connaitre, de lui parler. Il lu enverrai un texto à l'heure du midi….


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt venait de sortir des cours et il n'avait qu'une seule idée, envoyer un message à Blaine lui qui habituellement été très timide sauf sur scène,, il se sentait pousser des ailes, il voulait aller plus loin. Il sorti son portable et envoya un message simple à Blaine.

SMS KURT

Bonjour,

SMS BLAINE :

Juste bonjour vraiment, désolé mais ca ne me suffit pas.

SMS KURT :

Tu t'attendais à quoi.

SMS BLAINE :

Moi je t'aurai plutôt dit « bonjour mon ange, comment s'est passé ta nuit parce que la mienne à été sublime »

SMS KURT :

On n'est pas assez intime pour ca, et je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça.

SMS BLANE :

Oh je vois, tu n'as jamais eu d'envie, de pulsion ?

SMS KURT :

On pourrait ne pas avoir ce genre de discussion.

SMS BLAINE :

J'en conclu que non. Donc on va revenir à quelque chose de plus simple, vu que tu vas en cours après, je ne voudrais pas te poser de problème.

SMS KURT :

Merci de me comprendre, que dirais tu d'une rencontre au lima café, ce soir 18 h après les cours ?

SMS BLAINE :

On n'est pas assez intime pour ça mon cher.

SMS KURT :

Très drôle !

SMS BLAINE :

Je dois te laisser, je dois aller répéter.

SMSM KURT :

Tu chantes ?

SMS BLAINE :

Je te bip plus tard au revoir mon doux rêve.

Kurt fini son repas puis retourna en cours, à la fin de la journée, il rentra chez lui et après un repas familial, on était vendredi, comme tout les vendredis Burt faisait son repas familial, et personne n'échappait à la règle, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Finn parlait de foot, Carole et Kurt de garde robe, Burt et Kurt de Nyada, de Rachel, Bref, tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que Kurt reçu un message.

SMS BLAINE :

J'ai fini ma repet, tu es chez toi ?

SMS KURT :

Oui à table.

SMS BLAINE :

Je peux être ton dessert si tu veux ?

SMS KURT :

Arrêt tu vas me faire rougir et je ne suis pas tout seul.

SMS BLAINE :

C'est ça qui excitant.

Burt qui parlait à son fils se rendit compte très vite que Kurt n'était plus dans la conversation.

B : Kurt, je te parle, tu es avec nous ?

K : pardon papa, c'est Mercédès. Tu disais ?

B : je disais donc que la prochaine fois c'est toi qui te tape le diner, parce que ce n'était pas top.

K : c'est faux papa, tu t'améliores, bon j'avoue que lorsque c'est moi c'est meilleur, mais il faudra bien que tu apprennes à cuisiner quand je serai à New York.

Kurt venait de recevoir un autre message.

SMS BLAINE :

Tu ne réponds plus, t'aurais je choqué ou tu es tout simplement entrain de réfléchir.

SMS KURT :

Donne-moi dix minutes s'il te plait.

SMS BLAINE :

Ok, juste le temps de faire couler mon bain, je t'y attends.

Sans même le savoir, Blaine avait réussi à éveiller la curiosité de Kurt, ce n'était plus un enfant, et ce qui se passait juste là au niveau de son entrejambe le déstabilisé, Kurt avait envie de Blaine, sans jamais l'avoir vu comment s'était possible. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se calmer parce que avec les jeans serrants c'est inévitable, on devine vite ce qui se passe. Il devait se lever pour débarrasser, c'était obligatoire chez les Hummel. Il respira un grand coup.

B : Kurt tu va bien tu es tout rouge.

F : ca t'arrive souvent en ce moment.

K : (et mince, j'étais piégé). Non c'est parce que il fait chaud ici, c'est tout. Papa je dois appeler Mercedes, c'est personnel, alors ne viens pas dans ma chambre (bien jouer Kurt, maintenant il va se poser des questions)

B : Kurt tu as le droit à une vie privée, tu sais, et puis il y a un match à la télé.

K : oh vive le foot, je file

B : viens nous dire bonne nuit quand même, tout à l'heure.

K : bien entendu papa.

Kurt s'allongea sur son lit, posa son portable sur la table de nuit et prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain, il avait un rituel avant de se coucher, il mit un cd de Barbara, et se mit à chanter. Il aurait voulu avoir le courage de faire le premier pas, mais il n'y arriva pas, il attendit tout simplement que Blaine se manifeste.

C'est au bout d'un bon quart heure que Kurt reçu le premier message,

SMS BLAINE :

Ca y est tu as pu te libérer ?

SMS KURT

Oui, je suis sur mon lit (pourquoi j'ai dit ca)

SMS BLAINE :

Humm, moi dans mon bain, tu es encore habillé ou tu t'es mis à l'aise.

SMS KUT :

J'allais me changer.

SMS BLAINE :

Ok alors juste un boxer, rien d'autre.

SMS KURT :

Je suis quelqu'un de fragile je risque de prendre froid.

SMS BLAINE

Glisse-toi sou les couvertures, et puis si quelqu'un rentre tu auras moins de difficulté à te cacher.

SMS KURT :

Attend Blaine, tu veux en venir où exactement.

SMS BLAINE :

Je veux t'emmener là ou je suis en ce moment, à un moment délicieux, je pense à toi Kurt.

Comment tu arrive à me faire cet effet, j'en sais rien, je sais juste que tu me fais envie, et un peu plus chaque jour

SMS KURT :

Blaine, je, enfin, tu, je…

SMS BLAINE :

Qu'est ce qui se passe mon ange ?

SMS KURT :

Et bien on ne sort même pas ensemble, et je ne l'ai jamais fait avant.

SMS BLAINE :

Oh je vois, très bien alors, pour ce qui ai de sortir ensemble, j'en ai envie à un point que tu n'imagine même pas, et puis j'ai l'impression au stade où on en est, qu'il ne manque que le baiser, qui viendra j'en suis sur. Pour le reste, laisse moi te guider, ce sera plus simple, seul la première fois, après les autres fois c'est moi qui te le ferai.

SMS KURT :

Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

SMS BLAINE :

D'abord dis moi tu as envie de moi, si je te plais.

SMS KURT :

Et bien tu m'intrigues et j'avoue que tes messages m'obsède, je les attendais hier et j'étais impatient, mais je voudrais juste entendre le son de ta voix, tu connais la mienne, mais pas moi.

SMS BLAINE :

Très bien alors je t'appelle, glisse toi sous la couette et laisse toi guider par ma voix.

Kurt attendit l'appel de Blaine avec impatience. Quand il décrocha il fut surpris par une voix douce, un joli soprano, et une certaine pointe de timidité dans les mots.

B : ca y est mon ange, tu es sous la couette ?

K : oui, mais Blaine, je ne sais pas si …..

B : je ne te forcerai pas mon cœur, prend ton temps.

K : tu as un joli timbre de voix.

B : c'est quoi la musique derrière toi.

K : oh, Barbara, c'est l'une de mes chanteuses préférées. Tu aimes ?

B : c'est la musique idéale, maintenant laisse moi être tes mains, fermes les yeux et laisse toi guider.

K : tu m'emmène où ?

B : au paradis mon ange.

Blaine commença à parler à Kurt et ce dernier se laissa envahir par une chaleur agréable, inconnue, mais agréable…

_**LE CHAPITRE EST FINI, LE PROCHAIN EST RATED M, JE LE METTRAI PAS AVEC L'HISTOIRE POUR NE PAS CHOQUER, (mais je rependrai un autre chapitre pour la rencontre en y faisant une petite allusion)**_


	4. mes amis

La chaleur était douce et Kurt se sentait vraiment bien, il s'endormi après une soirée magique (1) , Blaine n'était pour le moment qu'un « téléphone » mais ca lui avait suffit du moins pour la soirée, il se demandait comment ca allait se passer demain, il savait que Blaine serai en bas de chez lui pour l'emmener au lycée, il se mit à rêver, le lendemain Kurt était debout de bonne heure, et Blaine avait klaxonner, après une brève explication envers Burt concernant le garçon qui l'attendait devant chez lui, Kurt fila au lycée, avec une bonne heure d'avance, ce qui se passa dans la voiture fut encore plus magique (2).Kurt et Blaine arrivèrent devant le lycée Mc Kinley et Kurt descendit de la voiture après avoir embrassé Blaine fougueusement. Rachel et Mercedes l'attendait sur le parking. Blaine ouvrit son carreau

Bl : bonjour les filles.

R&M : euh bonjour, Kurt ?

Bl : Kurt, à ce soir… '(Avec un regard plein de désir)

K : oui je t'appelle à midi on peut manger ensemble si tu veux.

Bl : ok alors à midi. (Sans un mot mais Kurt pu lire sur les lèvres de Blaine) je t'aime...

K : moi aussi (plus fort qu'il ne l'aurai cru)

Blaine s'éloigna laissant Kurt avec les filles

K : on y va ?

R : pas si vite, tu nous dois une explication…

M : le mystérieux jeune homme n'en est plus un visiblement.

R : on veut tout savoir.

Là je suis mal pensa Kurt en entrant dans le lycée….En effet, il allait avoir le droit à un questionnaire d'enfer.

R : alors, tu vas nous dire, ou il faut qu'on devine ?

K : y a rien à dire, on a finit par se contacter.

M : il t'a appelé ? Ou c'est toi ? Kurt, allez on veut savoir.

K : c'est moi…. (D'une toute petite voix)

R : c'est génial. Et comment ca s'est passé, vous avez discuté toute la nuit.

K : pas exactement non, on a plutôt, (Kurt se mis à rougir), non rien c'est privé ca les filles

M : depuis quand c'est privé, on se dit tout, même le plus intime, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne nous dirais pas.

K : parce que je n'arrive pas encore à me dire que ca c'est vraiment passé moi-même, alors les filles laissez moi redescendre sur terre, et je vous dirais tout.

R : ok, mais on te lâchera pas. Bon en attendant on doit répéter, on a des régionales à préparer.

M : oui tu as raison, on y va.

Les 3 amis partirent à l'auditorium et rejoignirent les autres qui les attendais, Mr Schuster les pria de s'assoir sur la scène et commença à parler.

W : très bien, la semaine risque d'être chargeée, on a le nom de nos adversaires pour les régionales, les « SINGLES LADIES » un groupe de l'école de jeunes filles catholiques,

P : rien à craindre donc.

W : Puckerman ! Ensuite on avait les Vocales adrénalines mais ils ont déclaré forfait, Jesse st James à une extinction de voix, ils sont remplacé au dernier moment par « THE WARBLERS » de la Dalton académie.

Kurt releva la tête à l'évocation du nom, et ne put étouffer un rire, Rachel le regarda surpris, mais n'en rajouta pas. C'est à ce même moment que le portable de Kurt vibra.

SMSM BLAINE :

Coucou mon cœur, tes amies ne t'on pas trop harcelée?

SMS KURT :

Non, je suis en cours de musique, là, on répète, tu savais que les Warblers sont nos concurrents directes pour les régionales ?

SMS BLAINE :

Non je l'ignorais, mais c'est génial, je vais pouvoir te chanter une chanson spéciale rien que pour toi.

SMS KURT :

Tu es le leader des Warblers ?

SMS BLAIINE :

Oui, mon ange, je te laisse, il faut que je trouve la chanson parfaite. Juste assez pour éveillé tes sens…

SMS KURT :

D'accord, on mange toujours ensemble ce midi ?

SMS BLAINE

Oui bien sur, pourquoi ?

SMS KURT :

Et bien, j'aimerai régler ce problème Rachel Mercedes, sinon elles ne vont pas lâcher, ca pose un problème qu'elles se joignent à nous ?

SMSM BLAINE

Non, aucun, à tout à l'heure. Ah au fait, …. Tu me rends fous et tu me manque déjà, je t'aime

SMS KURT :

On ne se connait que depuis deux jours !

SMS BLAINE :

Oui mais ces deux jours on été sublimes,… comme toi.

Kurt rangea son portable et fini le cours en chanson avec Rachel, Mercedes et les autres membres des new direction, en sortant du cours, il était 11h50, Kurt couru vers ses amies.

K : Rachel Mercedes, vous voulez toujours que je vous parle de Blaine.

M : Blaine ? Oh alors c'est son nom ?

K : oui, on mange ensemble ce midi, joignez vous à nous.

R : moi ca me va, Finn mange avec les gars du foot, Mercy ?

M : ben, je ne sais pas, les fin de mois sont dures en ce moments.

K : je vous invite les filles.

M : alors si tu invites !

K : on y va, Blaine doit déjà y être. Il a réservé la table.

R : comment il savait qu'on venait.

K : je lui ai dit par texto tout à l'heure pendant le cours de Mr Schuester.

M : et comment tu savais qu'on accepterai ?

K : je vous faire ce que je veux, et puis il y a des boulettes au menu.

M : ben alors qu'est ce qu'on attend, on y va. !

Kurt, Rachel et Mercedes arrivèrent au Lima Café, Blaine les attendait à l'extérieur du café, adossé au mur, sexy plus que de raison, Kurt pris un grand souffle histoire de calmer ses ardeurs.

K : il est canon, y a pas à dire, il est magnifique.

M : c'est lui là, dans son bel uniforme.

K : humm.

R : très canon, même, il est très ….. Pardon Kurt, est ce qu'il est.

B : gay, oui je le suis à 100 %, bonjour moi c'est Blaine.

R : euh ! Bonjour, Rachel, et voici Mercedes.

B : bonjour, et bonjour toi (s'avançant vers Kurt, et l'embrassant sur la bouche)

K : hum ! Bonjour, tu sais qu'on est dans la rue, et qu'on n'est pas seul.

B : je sais et alors, j'ai le petit ami le plus mignon et le plus torride de la planète, ce serai idiot de le cacher.

Rachel et Mercedes restèrent bouche bée, ce n'était pas le Kurt qu'elle connaissait bien, pudique, qui ne parlait pas de sexe, et qui n'avait jamais eu de rapports intimes. Et qui se couvrait de rouge jusqu'aux oreilles des que l'on abordait le sujet, là, rien, au contraire il souriait, aurait 'il franchi le pas sans nous l'avoir dit, pensa t'elle.

K : merci Sweetie. On rentre j'ai faim et j'ai cours à 14 heures Rachel, allô, tu va bien ?

R : oh oui, je réfléchissais On rentre ? J'ai faim et j'ai cours après.

K : tu sais que je t'aime toi. (Posant un baiser sur la joue de Rachel) c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire.

R : merci Kurtie.

Blaine les observa un moment, il comprit facilement que ce qui liait Kurt et Rachel était un lien incasable, une solide amitié, cela se voyait. Ca le fit sourire

Les quatre amis rentrèrent dans la salle, Blaine en gentlemen laissa les filles passer devant, puis Kurt, il le suivit de très prêt, se collant presque à lui, et laissant de temps en temps sa main effleurer les fesses de Kurt, qui sursautait à chaque fois. Un fois à table il se place en face de Rachel et s'installa à coté de Kurt.

Le repas commence et Blaine posa sa main sur la cuisse de Kurt. Tout en parlant à Rachel et Mercedes, il remonta doucement et fini par poser une main franche sur le sexe de Kurt, qui faillit s'étrangler et renversa de l'eau sur sa chemise.

R : ca va Kurt ?

K : oui, j'ai avalé de travers, je reviens je vais au toilette. (Fusillant Blaine du regard qui prit cela pour invitation à le suivre).

B : je reviens.

Les filles les regardèrent partir. Et ne purent s'imaginer des choses.

M : il est sympa.

R : Kurt à quelque chose de différent, la remarque de Blaine, dehors tout à l'heure et le baiser, Kurt se serai enfuis rouge comme une pivoine, mais là rien.

M : oui tu as raison. Tu crois qu'ils ont…

R : impossible, il ne se connaisse que depuis deux jours. Kurt est quelqu'un de censé. Mais c'est quand même bizarre.

M : attendons la fin de repas et on ira lui demandait.

K: c'est intime Mercedes !

M : on s'est toujours tout dis non ?

R : oui.

Pendant ce temps, Blaine qui avait suivi Kurt s'attendait à une belle colère, au lieu de ca, Kurt l'attrapa, et l'enferma dans l'un des WC libre, et l'embrassa fougueusement le plaqua contre le mur, il entreprit d'ôter sa ceinture mais Blaine retient sa main…..

B : cette fois c'est toi qui ….

K : ok, mais je ne suis pas un expert je te préviens. Je ne l'ai jamais fait…(les mots lui virent tout naturellement sans honte)

B : quand c'est fait avec amour, c'est parfait.

K : je t'aime…..

Ce qu'il se passa dans le toilette à ce moment fut magique, et Kurt savait qu'il avait trouvé sa moitié, son double, son lui en mieux, ….. Il l'aimait et Blaine aimait Kurt, toutes les barrières n'étaient pas tombé mais l'explosion de leur amour, les mènerai à la victoire.


	5. rectif

CE N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE MAIS PLUS UNE EXPLICATION : j'ai omis de préciser à la fin du dernier chapitre ce qui signifier les chiffres 1 et 2, en fait ils font référence au chapitre 1 et 2 de la fiction RATED M ' « première fois », qui est in intermède plus osé, cela décrit ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre de Kurt pour le numéro 1 et ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture de Blaine pour le numéro 2. Voila, à vous de lire mais attention aux plus jeunes d'entre vous, il y a des scènes osées…..


End file.
